


An Odd Way To Score A Date

by sku7314977



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward pet names, Charles is a shit, Charles is cute, Cherik - Freeform, Happy Ending, I don't know what to tag for this, M/M, Shaw doesn't know how to take no for an answer, first X-men fic, kinda fluffy?, mild stalking, nothing super creepy in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sku7314977/pseuds/sku7314977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik, a worker for Shaw Industries, has found himself with the unwanted attention of his employer who just can't seem to take a hint.  After one too many pushy invites Erik grabs the first man he meets on the side of the street and introduces Shaw to his very lovely - if slightly confused - boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Odd Way To Score A Date

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this story for a while now, finally decided to post it. If people like it, I have other such Cherik goodness I can sprinkle around like gay fairy dust. If they don't I shall keep my other such stories to myself and continue to enjoy them privately. 
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> Not beta read.
> 
> My first X-men story.

“Erik Lehnsherr, what a surprise meeting you here.” 

 

It was with great effort that Erik suppressed his indignation at what would be his fifth lunch intruded upon since the staff party.  “Mr. Shaw,” he forced himself to smile.  “It’s becoming less of a surprise.”

 

“Mr. Shaw,” He smiled wide, showing straight white teeth with faux cheer, “we’re on break Erik, there’s no need to be so formal, and we’ve been over this.  Call me Sebastian.”

 

“You’re my boss Mr. Sh-” A stern look had him biting back the surname, “Sebastian.  First names make things personal.”  He refrained from rubbing his temple, the man was giving him a headache. 

 

“Hm.”  He pursed his lips, nodded and pulled out the chair across from his employee to take a seat, “I think things are already personal, don’t you Erik?”

 

“Personal” was a word for it.  They’d slept together.  One time, two weeks ago at the staff party.  A huge mistake on Erik’s part he desperately wished he could undo.  Sadly, all he could manage was changing the location of his lunch and hope to get off work before Shaw had the chance to catch him at his desk and invite him out to coffee.  _Again_.  He was running out of excuses to turn the man down.

 

“It was one time.”  Erik argued, “we were both drunk.  I was gone before the morning.”  He checked his watch, his lunch was only half over, Erik having barely taken two bites of his tuna melt.  But with Shaw there to interrupt again, he would end it and return to the office early.  Anything to escape the man determined to seek him out. 

 

He reached for his wallet and bit back a curst when his boss slipped a twenty from his pocket into a passing waitresses hand before Erik could pull the leather card holder from his pants.  “Thank you.”  He forced the pleasantry with a strained smile, “you didn’t have to do that.  I have money.”

 

Shaw waved away his concern, “Think nothing of it.  Least I can do since I haven’t had the chance to take you out for a proper dinner.”  He gave Erik an appreciative look, “Then again, there’s always tonight.”

 

“Can I get you anything?”  The returned waitress asked, offering Shaw his change and receipt for Erik’s lunch.

 

“Yes, I think we’ll both have a coffee.” 

 

“No,” Erik stopped the woman before she could leave, “sorry, I don’t have time.”

 

“You still have another fifteen minutes.”  Shaw offered glancing at his watch, “The office is only around the corner.  I think you have time for one cup of coffee.”

 

“No, I really don’t.”  He argued and reached for his suit jacket and briefcase.  He would skip the rest of his lunch, but it would be worth it to get away from Shaw.

 

“Then take the afternoon off.”  He raised his fingers for two coffees and sent their waitress on her way. 

 

“Excuse me,” he asked baffled, “what?”

 

“I’m giving you the afternoon off.”  Sebastian clarified, “now you don’t have to rush.  You have no meetings this afternoon, no deadlines that can’t be pushed to tomorrow.”  The look he gave him was carnal, “I checked your schedule before I left, nothing can’t be cleared for the day.  Now sit.  Have a cup of coffee with me.”

 

His stomach twisted.  Erik needed to leave.  Now.  Staying would only end in one of two ways.  He would either end the day unemployed or in the man’s bedroom and he wasn’t looking to experience either.  “Though I appreciate the offer, I really must be going.”

 

“You no longer work the afternoon Erik, where do you possibly need to be?”  He wasn’t smiling anymore, a dangerous ire creeping into his voice.  Shaw was growing tired of the chase.

 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m meeting with someone.”   He wasn’t, which made it that much harder to lie.  If Shaw continued to follow him Erik would be discovered far sooner than he would like.  Shaw rose from his seat to keep pace with Erik and followed him toward the door, abandoning their waitress and the ordered coffee.

 

“Someone?”  He prompted.

 

“Yes,” Erik answered walking out of the diner and hoping the door would hit Shaw on his way out.  The man didn’t know how to take no for an answer. 

 

“Who?”  Shaw demanded, “You have ten minutes before you were meant to be back at work.  Who could you possibly be meeting?”

 

It was a question that wouldn’t need answering if Shaw was a decent human being and knew how to take a hint.  Instead he followed Erik out of the diner onto the strip.  Erik had no doubt that he would follow him until he found the “someone” he was supposed to meet.  That only left him with one option.

 

“I’m meeting with my boyfriend.”  He looped his arm around a stranger standing not two feet from a hotdog stand set up too close to the diner, startling the younger man as he pulled him back against him.  He had the brightest blue eyes Erik had ever seen, wide with confusion and puzzlement.  He chewed slowly, mustard smeared at the corner of his mouth from his purchased hotdog.

 

Shaw offered the confused party a quick glance before turning his attention back to Erik.  “Your boyfriend?”  He wasn’t buying it.

 

The stranger in question looked from Erik to Shaw and back again.  “Yes,” Erik encouraged as the man finished his mouthful.  “This,” he prayed he’d play along, “is my boyfriend.”

 

“Really?”  He cocked his head, crossed his arms as he waited for proof he had no right to ask for, “How long have you two been together?”

 

“Two months.”  Erik offered the first number to come to mind.  The man in his arms licked his lips, not quite catching the edge of mustard on his mouth as he seemed to contemplate Erik’s request for aid.

 

“Charles Xavier.”  He whipped his mouth on a cheap paper napkin and offered his hand to Shaw, giving Erik’s boss a quick, firm handshake before slipping his arm around Erik in a lifesaving cuddle.  “And you are?”

 

“Sebastian Shaw,” if looks could kill, Charles would not be standing in Erik’s arms.  “Erik’s employer.”

 

“Oh, pumpkin you didn’t tell me I’d be meeting your boss today, I would have joined you in the diner.”  Charles lied beautifully.  Erik could have kissed him for it, pet name aside.

 

“A bit of a surprise I’m afraid, but he just offered me the rest of the afternoon off.”  Which he would take and enjoy since Shaw so kindly went through his planner and cleared it for him.  “It would seem we can go see that movie you’ve been looking forward to.”

 

“Oh that’s wonderful, you know how much I’ve been wanting to see the documentary on bio-genetics.  It’s being featured at Cambridge University this afternoon.  If we hurry, we can still catch the flight.”  He said running a hand down Erik’s chest.  His smile was wide and playful, the man falling into his role perfectly.  Erik almost believed it was true.  “I just have one more class to teach and then we can be off.”  Thoughtfully, he added, “Maybe you’d like to get our things and I can make some excuse to skip out early.”  He was devious, handsome.  Erik could see himself genuinely liking this man.

 

“You teach?”  Shaw asked, disinterest heavy.  He was watching Erik more than his friend, looking for the hints of a lie in his face.

 

Charles either didn’t notice or didn’t care, “Ah, yes, I’m the Dean of “Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters”, we teach all ages.”  He explained, “Specialty school, private.”

 

“Charles Xavier of the Xavier family?”  The man in his arms seemed to have caught his attention now, his disdain turning from Erik to Charles, “Erik, why have you kept your boyfriend such a secret?”  He didn’t trust the sudden change.  If Erik had learned anything from his time working beneath the other man it was gaining his interest was never a good thing.  “Were you hoping to continue sleeping around the office behind his back?”

 

God-damn Sebastian Shaw.  He turned to his not-lover, “It’s not like that, I swear.”

 

“It’s fine sugar bear, I believe you.”  He leveled his stare with Shaw’s, issuing a challenge of his own to the man who had been following Erik all lunch, “It’s this boss of yours I’m having some difficulty believing.”

 

Shaw’s smile was honey laced with poison, “You should listen to me.  I’m the one he’s been cheating on you with.  Just two weeks ago, in fact.”

 

“I would hardly call _that_ cheating,” Charles laughed, “cheating would involve him having _feelings_ for you. Obviously he’s looking to spend the afternoon with me.”

 

“You’ve only been dating two months, aren’t you jealous?  Upset that he would fuck someone else behind your back?”  Shaw spat, he was trying to get a rise out of the smaller man.

 

Charles shrugged, “He told me about your ‘fling’.  It was a mistake.  I’ve forgiven him.”  Erik could kiss him for having guessed correctly.

 

“I suppose you’d have to.”

 

Charles frowned, “Are you implying something?”

 

This time when Shaw smiled it was all teeth, “Only that Erik can’t be blamed for feeling the need to look elsewhere for satisfaction.”

 

“Excuse me?”  Charles said, bright eyes narrowed,

 

Erik frowned, “What is that suppose to mean?”

 

Shaw waved them off, casual despite the tight lipped smile giving his ire away, “It’s nothing Erik, your boyfriend is…lovely.  Pretty in fact, I was just making the observation – comparatively – he’s not much of a man.”

 

“That is my boyfriend you’re talking about.”  Erik growled, moving the smaller man ever so slightly behind him.

 

“He could be a girlfriend.”

 

It might have been the stress of too many deadlines or his frustration with Shaw’s harassment having finally peaked, but the crunch of Shaw Sebastian’s nose beneath his fist was the most satisfying thing to happen to Erik since he’d taken the damn job at Shaw Industries.

 

“Erik!”  Charles said from behind, eyes wide as he watched Shaw’s blood patter over the sidewalk. 

 

“Charles is a better man than you could ever hope to be.”  Erik told him, voice level, “I’m lucky to have him.”

 

“You,” Shaw managed through pain, squeezing his nose to slow the bleeding, his eyes watering to pour tears down his cheeks, “are fired.”

 

“Perfect.”  He beamed, “I can collect unemployment while I look for a better job.”  He slipped his arm back around the baffled professors waist and turned his back on his ex-employer, walking in long steady strides down the strip away from the bleeding man.

 

His pretend boyfriend did a surprisingly well job at keeping pace, “As flattered as I am to have you protect my good name as a ‘real man’, you just knocked out your boss for a stranger.”

 

Knocked Shaw out and couldn’t be happier for it, “True, but he’s had it coming for a while.  At least now I can say it was provoked.”  He smiled, wide and open, he felt lighter than he had in weeks.  It was a good feeling, well worth the unemployment he suddenly found himself with.

 

Charles smiled, casting a quick glance back toward Shaw, “I can easily see how the man could bring out the more violent behavior in people.”  He agreed.

 

They turned a corner, clearing Shaw’s line of sight at last, “I don’t suppose I could tempt you to join me for coffee?”  Erik asked, his arm still snug around Charles waist.  He had a nice waist, slim and firm beneath his hand, a runner’s body.

 

“I’m afraid I wasn’t lying when I said I have one more class to teach today.”  He said with a apologetic smile.

 

“Ah,” he moved his hand, “I apologize.”  He wouldn’t push, if this was Charles scape goat, he’d let him have it.

 

The man caught his hand before it slipped two far, lacking their fingers together as they continued down the sidewalk, “But I could certainly be persuaded for dinner, if you were to offer that.”  He smiled and it was warm, encouraging the grin on Erik’s face to grow a little wider, make the skin around his eyes crinkle.

 

“I think I’d like to persuade you to join me for dinner.  Five?”

 

“I’m off at four.”

 

“I’ll make an early reservation and pick you up from school.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

OoOoO

  
  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~<3
> 
> Your kudos are demand a sequel (their dinner date), your comments are asking for other hidden stories.
> 
> The author is helping Charles and Erik kick the crap out of Shaw.


End file.
